Moonsong
by frazzle0607
Summary: When Remus Lupin has a little sister what could go wrong
1. Chapter 1

Me and Remus were always very close, and when he became a werewolf at five, I never understood and always wanted to help him. My parents spent a majority of time focussing on getting Remus better, making me the more-ignored child, but I could honestly  
say I didn't mind. Once I'd gotten old enough, I started learning what happened to Remus every month and that made me want to help him with all my heart.

When we both got to the train station and bored the train, Remus quickly became friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew

I sat in a compartment on my own when the door opened and I saw 4 boys walk in including my brother 

"Hey, can we sit here with you" I looked at them with my yellow eyes and to say they were shocked was a understatement 

"Sis, stop scaring them" I smirked at Remus

"Wait, she's your sister" we both nodded

"Actually, I'm his twin sister Olivia, I'm twice the a prankster he is, oh and I'm quite good at pretty much anything" I saw the other lads swallow hard. Lily Evans walked in and Potter immediately asked her if she would go with him when she said no,  
she tuned her head to me and I smirked me and lily know each other quite well since we live in walking distance of each other

"So Liv you gonna give Hogwarts hell" I smirked at her nodding my head at her.

"Been planning it for a while haven't I moony" he grimaced at the name "Remus, I won't see you for a while later I've got major plans I am Moonsong and I say goodbye" that was my point to leave and smirk as I walk away from them

Sirius

Me, and the other lads walked into a compartment where there was a girl sitting in there on her own so I asked "Hey, can we sit here with you" she looked at us with yellow eyes and to say we were shocked was a understatement

"Sis, stop scaring them" she smirked at Remus

"Wait, she's your sister" I asked and they nodded

"Actually, I'm his twin sister Olivia, I'm twice the a prankster he is, oh and I'm quite good at pretty much anything" me and the other lads swallow hard. Lily Evans walked in and Potter immediately asked her if she would go with him when she said  
no, she turned her head to Olivia and she smirked. All I was thinking was that this Olivia was hot

"So Liv you gonna give Hogwarts hell" she smirked at Evans nodding her head, wait I wonder how good she is

"Been planning it for a while haven't I moony" he grimaced at the name "Remus, I won't see you for a while later I've got major plans I am Moonsong and I say goodbye" that was the point she turned to leave

"Wow, Remus your sister is hot" I told him and he grimaced

"Stay away from my sister Black" I smirked knowing that I couldn't handle myself


	2. Chapter 2

I walked off to go change into my robes in the girl lavatory, my robes had no colour on them since I need to be sorted.

After I got changed into my robes, I walked to find a compartment and I saw one that had only 3 girls in so I decided to walk in

"hey, can I join you girls" I asked them, while they looked at each other then at me and they nodded

"my name is Olivia Lupin, what's yours" the girls smiled

"I'm Dylan Potter, this is Rylie and this is Willow" a girl who had Brown hair and big doe Brown eyes who was called Dylan, her brother was my brothers friend, the next girl also had Brown hair and Brown eyes but she had a darker look to her, her name is Rylie and then the last girl was a red head with brown eyes her name was willow

"so, how about we ask each other a bunch of questions to each other" willow suggested to me and the others

(letters for the start of their name)

D-who do you fancy- Daniel Riddle

W- Remus Lupin

R- James Potter

O- Sirius

R-perfect date- watching a quiddich match together

W- picnic in the park

D- Sat at home watching muggle movies

O- cuddling up on the sofa infront of a log fire

W-what house do you want- Gryffindor

O- Gryffindor

R-Gryffindor

D-Gryffindor

D-do you like pranking

All-yes

O-whats your nickname- Moonsong

W- foxy

R- Tab

D- what is your potronous- lion

O- wolf

R-panther

W-fox

O- are you a animagus

All- yes

(finished)

We all squealed,

"Wait you like my brother" Me and Dylan exclaimed. Remus and his friends walked through the door, me and Dylan looked at each other and then at our brothers and smiled eviley

"yes, brother" we both asked sweetly. We were both going for the sweet and innocent look so when we were to prank people they wouldn't suspect us


	3. Chapter 3

Me and the girls got of the train and saw a giant man with a big scraggly beard shouting first years over here, so me and the girls walked over

"hi, we are the transfers" he smiled at us then when everyone was here he explained that it was 4 to a boat so we all sat in one

"duck ya heads" he shouted as a bridge came up, we then picked up our heads and saw the most magnificent place I have ever saw the boats docked and we piled out and then walked down the hall and saw a professor

"hello, everyone I am professor Mcgonagall the transfer students will go first since they are older wait until you are called

From outside we heard a speech about how he welcomes everyone back and then we would get the sorting going

"I don't want to get sorted, I'm happy were I am, what if I get into slytherin" Dylan whispered and started to panic so I slapped her. Dumbledore said about there being transfers and that we would go first then the doors opened which was probably que to walk in I was at the front while willow at the back

"OLIVIA LUPIN" Minnie shouted that's her nickname now I sat on the stool

 _'ah, another Lupin, but your different, your sly, cunning maybe a Slytherin but ahh your brave and loyal to a fault. I know where to put you GRYFFINDOR"_ I smiled and went and sat next to my brother and watched my friends go up and they got Gryffindor to (yay) then the first years went up, and then finally when it was finished we ate.

"so, girls how do you feel sitting next to us the marauders" I smirked at what James said

"oh, excited... But you should be privileged to sit next to us"I said the lights started to flicker so I turned to the front and smirked we has created a recording of sorts of us the misfits that shone on the wall behind Dumbledore

"you think the marauders are bad, we will make your life even worse and we have a message for the marauders you won't know what you have coming for you"


	4. Chapter 4

Me and the girls smiled at each other, while the boys looked shocked still staring at the floor where the misfit mark was now perminatly branded

"well, me and Dylan have potions with slughorn while you have transiguration with minnie" I told the girls and they nodded. We grabbed our bags and started to walked away from them and I then noticed siruis eyes on my ass which made me sway a little more just to tease him. We walked into the classroom with siruis, james and my brother. They all sat around me and Dylan, soon followed in professor slughorn. He looked around the class and you could tell that he was shocked to see James and Siruis on time for once

"alright class we have 2 new students please introduce yourself" me and Dylan stood up

"Sup, I'm Olivia Lupin and this is Dylan Potter and yes our brothers are part of the marauders and yes we are single" we winked at some boys then walked back to our seats

"Okay today we are going to make Amortia" Sluggy told us and we got started me and Dylan looked at each other then smirked I got up from my seat and walked over to Sirius and James' table and started to flirt with them while Dylan came up and put an extra ingredient in then me and her walked back to our table and as soon as we sat down there was a explosion coming from the cauldron and with that me and Dylan grabbed a vile of our potion and then we ran out the classroom we bumped into a boy and judging by his tie and the blush on Dyl's cheeks it was her slytherin crush Daniel Riddle

"Hi Daniel we better go our brothers are behind us" I said to him then I grabbed a mirror the misfit mirror from around my neck

"Prone to mischief" they it appeared

 _ **Moonsong, Tabs,**_

 _ **Kitten and**_

 _ **Foxy**_

 _ **Presents**_

 _ **The**_

 _ **Misfits**_

 _ **Mirror**_

Finally the map came up and I moved it around to find our brothers they were coming


	5. Chapter 5

The boys turned the corner and we're shocked at what they saw it was still me and Dylan but they didn't know that because we were in our misfit look

"Hi boys" I said them smirking, you could tell they were shocked

"where are Olivia and Dylan" me and Dylan looked at each other and smirked

"don't worry about them, I would worry about you" Dylan told them. Sirius took a step forward and smirked at me

"now why don't you pretty little girls just tell us where they are and you can get back to pretending you and your groupies are a bunch of princesses" He told us and this infuriated me

"we are Queens and Queens don't need Kings to rule since we already conquer so I suggest you watch your back because you Sirius Black have made it to the top of my hit list" then I took out the enchanted music Box and me and Dylan put the ear peices in and watched as it sent the boys to sleep making them think seeing us was just a dream

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... I'm feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I... will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I... will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

And with that and a swish of our wands we turned around and walked away as our normal selves and went to our next lesson which was care of magical creatures with Hagrid (#swagrid)


	6. Halloween

It is now halloween professor Dumbledore has asked the misfits to sing. We obviously agreed to it we were thinking about revealing who we are yeah that sounds good we already had our song ready for the performance

Time skip

Me and the girls are wearing our costumes

(Mine is a girl venom playsuitcostume

Rylie's is a wolf girl costume

Willow's is a circus bride costume in black and white

Dylan's is a queen of hearts corset costume and we are all wearing our masks)

We sang lots of songs but we decided to change it up

[Oliva:]

Heh... not again...

Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...

[Dylan:]

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'

Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'

You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter

So what we gon' have - dessert or disaster?

[Rylie:]

I never thought I'd... be in love like this

When I look at you my mind goes on a trip

And you came in... and knocked me on my face

Feels like I'm in a race

But I... already won first place

I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did

(As hard as I did, yeah)

You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids (yeah)

Every morning I look at you and smile

Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down

[All:]

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

[Willow:]

I've never thought I

Would hear myself say (ooh)

Ya'll go ahead

I think I'm gonna kick it with my boy today (Kick it with my boy today)

I used to be commander and chief

Of his pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)

'Til I met this hot damn missile who shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)

(Hey) 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened

But I know it feels so damn good

Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster

Don't you know I would baby if I could

Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, he helping me pull it

he shot the bullet that ended that life

I swear to you the pimp in you just died tonight

[All:]

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

[Oliva:]

Tell me now can you make it past your caspers

So we can finally fly off into NASA

I was always the cheerleader of your dreams

To seem to only date the head of Quidditch teams

And You was the class clown that, always kept me laughin'

We, were never meant to be baby we just happened

So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world your the new slick rick

They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us

Let the hourglass pass right into ashes

Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses

So I wrote this love letter right before my classes

How could a god have asked someone that's only average

For advice

O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?

Woe is me

Baby this is tragic

Cause we had it, we was magic

I was flyin', now I'm crashin'

This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson

Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson

You should leave your girlfriend now, I'm a ask him

[Dylan:]

So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad

So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past

Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did

I don't wanna fall back on my face again

Whoa, whoa

I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call

Whoa, whoa

And if it hits better make it worth the fall

(When it comes around)

[All:]

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Sometimes love comes around

(Love comes around)

And it knocks you down

Just get back up

When it knocks you down

(Knocks you down)

Won't see it coming when it happens

But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now

You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)

Won't see it coming when it happens

But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now

You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)

We sang other songs:

Glamorous (by Fergie)

All about tonight (by Pixie Lott)

Beautiful Liar (by Beyoncé)

Pump it (by The Black eyed peas)

The crowd cheered and in a flash of lights we disappeared


End file.
